


Under the Mistletoe

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Just a fluffy drabble, fluff for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Christmas around the corner, Marie decides to let MacCready in on an old Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

“Hey MacCready, get your ass over here,” Marie said, motioning her finger in a come-hither and a smile on her face. At first, he gave her a confused looked, as the words probably came out louder than she intended for them too, but he walked over to her anyways, a small smile bringing itself upon his face.

It was almost Christmas, but the Commonwealth was showing almost no signs of it. It wasn’t cold in the slightest, the skies were clear with the occasional rain, and not many were in a Christmas mood. However, that didn’t stop Marie from doing her best to make something of this Christmas. All around Sanctuary, there were metal wreaths with colorful cloth bows, some lights hanging about, and even a makeshift Christmas tree. While it doesn’t compare to her pre-war decorations, to her they were perfect considering the circumstances.

Once over to her, MacCready grabbed one of her hands, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles, “You know, there are other ways of getting my attention.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it,” she told him as she got on the tips of her toes to kiss the tip of his nose, causing him to chuckle and look away for a moment.

“Still, a simple _MacCready come here_ would’ve been just fine,” he stated, brushing the loose hairs he spotted behind her ear. “Anyway, why’d you call me over here?” he asked her, and she looked up. Doing the same as her, he looked up to see a small green plant with what seemed like small red berries in the middle of it being held to the small metal rod by red ribbon. When they both brought their faces back down to look at one another, he gave her a muddled look, “And… That’s it?”

Marie let out a small sigh, knowing that this would happen, “You don’t know what that is, do you?”

“It’s a plant, I can tell you that.”

She snickered at his response, “It’s a mistletoe and there’s a small tradition that goes with it. I’m guessing you don’t know what it is either.”

“Can’t say that I do, sorry,” he said to her, the smile leaving his face and an expression of interest taking its place.

“Well,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring them close to one another, “when two people are under one, they’re supposed to kiss.”

MacCready’s face turned into a blank expression, soon replaced with one of shock once he registered what she said. He looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks from view, which caused Marie to feel a little bit guilty, as she didn’t know he would be so embarrassed by this. Once he brought his face back in front of her, his cheeks still burning, he tried to speak, but couldn’t bring himself to form any words. He let out a long heavy sigh, and looked her in the eyes, finally able to speak “I had no idea. I wished I had known so I wouldn’t be standing here, stammering like an idiot. And now listen to me, I’m-” but she cut him off.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said and he complied. With her arms already wrapped around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, bringing her into a soft, sweet kiss. She was about to pull back, but he brought the back of one of his hands to her face, rubbing her cheek in the lightest manor, making her want to kiss him longer.

Marie ended the kiss, but she didn’t move her arms from around his neck. She wanted to stay close to him, and she could tell so did he as he rested his forehead on hers. Even with their eyes shut, they both knew that the other was smiling. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too. I always will no matter what, and don’t you forget that,” she firmly told her making sure he knew as they broke apart. He grabbed her hand, which he noticed had become a habit of his, and looked at her, smiling.

“So, is there any more to this tradition?” he asked, his smiling turning more into a smirk.

“No, not that I know of,” she said, almost puzzled by him.

He pulled her hand, bring them close again, “Then why don’t we make one?” he said in a low tone, nibbling her neck lightly. While she did enjoy it, she pushed him back carelessly, giving him a look of slight annoyance, but she couldn’t hold back the small smile on his lips.

“You know MacCready, what we had was a perfect, romantic moment, and then you had to ruin it. I hope you’re happy.”

“Very,” he laughed, “Besides, you said it yourself, you’ll always love me, no matter what.”

She let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes, “You really wanna test me, don’t you? You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Ah, it’s part of my charm,” he joked, which lead her to let out a noise of disgust. She gave him a peck on the cheek before beginning to walk away, which he followed. “Where you heading?”

“To bed, and you?”

He grabbed her hand again, “To your bed,” he said, looking away so she couldn’t see the smile on his face. She couldn’t help but smile too as she squeezed his hand and stopped walking, which caused him to stop too. “I mean, if you don’t want me there, then just-” but he never finished his sentence as she pulled the same move he did, pulling his hand to bring them close so she could kiss him, which gave him the answer he was looking for.


End file.
